Meu jeito ninja de ser
by Jaum
Summary: Minha primeira Fic. NaruxHina


**Oi , essa é minha primeira Fic de Naruto, portanto, critiquem a vontade por favor.**

**Naruto não me pertence, apesar de eu adorar desenhar ninjas xD, e agora estar copiando histórias deles -.-**

**Ah sim, a história se passa em algum momento no futuro, não sei dizer ao certo mas eu sou novato, enton vocês me perdoam neh?** **xD**

* * *

A Lua cheia iluminava a Vila Oculta da Folha, já era quase madrugada e o movimento ali já era quase insignificante, até os bares já começavam a fechar e os únicos que caminhavam eram Shinobis que faziam a guarda noturna. Eram tempos difíceis aqueles, depois que a Akatsuki mostrou todo o seu poder controlando quase todos os demônios de Caudas, várias vilas acabaram se aliando a organização que tomava espaço cada vez mais rapidamente naquele mundo. E isso era ruim para Konoha obviamente agora que todos já sabiam que a Vila abrigava o mais forte e o único restante dos demônios de cauda: Kyuubi.

Não muito longe dali, fora da Vila, um vulto moribundo saia de dentro da floresta e contemplava os portões de Konoha. Já fazia um tempo que ele não via aquele lugar, embarcado em uma missão em busca de mais pistas sobre Uchiha Sasuke, que depois de matar Orochimaru tomou seu lugar de líder no grupo e continuava a tentar ridiculamente encontrar mais poder para matar seu irmão.

Mas aquela missão de longe foi um sucesso, atacado por um grupo de Ninjas capangas de Sasuke enquanto tentava descobrir o esconderijo do ex-amigo, perdeu seus 2 companheiros ANBU's e agora, depois de 1 mês perambulando, sendo perseguido e ferido, conseguiu voltar para sua terra. Sim, era ele, o portador do Demônio de Nove Caudas, Uzumaki Naruto. Havia estranhado não ter sido morto por Sasuke, chegou a pensar que talvez fosse algum resquício de piedade por parte do Uchiha, mas Naruto agora era um homem mais maduro, com seus 19 anos, e sabia que havia algo de errado ali.

**- Será que todos pensam que estou morto?** – Falou para si mesmo o Jounin, enquanto adentrava nos portões, deixando surpreso os guardas que confirmaram com seus semblantes a pergunta que ele havia feito.

Eles seriam os únicos que veriam Naruto aquela noite, o loiro estava cansado, e a coisa que mais detestava na vida era voltar de uma missão para dizer que foi um fracasso e que perdeu seus dois companheiros, e que aquela era mais uma, das poucas e raras vezes que ele não conseguia o que queria. Decidiu então ir direto e sorrateiramente para sua casa e dar satisfações a Hokage pela manhã.

Pulou entre os telhados das casas até chegar a sua própria, bateu os pés no velho tapete e abriu a porta, para finalmente entrar no seu lar.  
Assim que pôs o primeiro pé dentro da sala, seu corpo inteiro começou a sentir as dores que ele tinha sofrido para chegar até ali, era como se ele tivesse tirado o fardo de ser um Shinobi e se deixado sentir toda a dor que uma pessoa comum sentiria ao estar naquele estado. Seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, cortes causados por armas, queimaduras de Jutsus, hematomas de golpes, e em particular uma Katana que havia lhe atravessado a barriga, e só não o matado por causa do seu anormal poder de regeneração.

Naruto já se preparava para desabar no chão, quando notou algo estranho. Toda a casa estava perfeitamente limpa e organizada, coisa impossível para uma casa cujo dono era um Naruto que havia passado 1 mês fora. As roupas e apetrechos que havia deixado jogados no chão agora não estavam mais lá, os restos de embalagens de Ramen instantâneo que ficavam jogados ao redor da mesa não estavam mais lá, e nem uma molécula de poeira repousava sobre os móveis.

**- Nossa, quem terá cuidado da casa pra mim?** – Pensou quase esquecendo das feridas.

Decidiu finalmente se preocupar com isso depois, e enquanto tirava sua jaqueta e sapatos caminhou até seu quarto para se atirar na cama imediatamente, mas foi surpreendido de novo por um doce perfume que emanava o local. Havia alguém ali, e aquele perfume lhe era familiar.

**-Hinata-chan...- **Encarou totalmente surpreso aquela cena, Hinata estava deitada sobre a sua cama dormindo profundamente, abraçando com força seu travesseiro, totalmente encharcado.

Ela havia chorado muito, podia-se perceber, não podia acreditar que logo ela iria sentir tanta falta dele, logo aquela garota estranha e extremamente tímida, que ficava vermelha e gaguejava sempre, e que mesmo assim mostrava-se uma garota extremamente forte quando lutava pelo que queria, e que ficava especialmente linda enquanto dormia, concluiu o Uzumaki após ficar algum tempo apreciando aquela vista.

**"Pensando bem...ela só ficava daquele jeito quando eu estava por perto..."** – Refletiu Naruto

Riu, aquela cena chegava a ser engraçada, Hinata agarrada a seu travesseiro com estampas de Konoha, e usando o seu famoso gorro azul, item essencial do seu pijama infantil. Finalmente ele decidiu deitar-se por ali mesmo, do lado da cama onde se encontrava a Hyuuga, adormencendo quase que instantaneamente.

...oooooooooo

**-Ai ai ai!**

Ela acordou totalmente assustada, não devia mesmo estar ali, noite passada havia acontecido de novo, como todos os dias havia lembrado dele e as lembranças acabaram trazendo ela para ali, já faziam 2 semanas que ela vinha religiosamente para a casa de Naruto limpar e cuidar do lar daquele garoto sorridente, perseverante e animado que havia lhe deixado fazia 1 mês, mas ela não perdia as esperanças, acreditava que ele estava vivo e iria voltar, porque ele era Naruto, ele era o garoto que jamais desistia sob qualquer circunstância. Mas essa esperança virou desespero ontem a noite, já fazia 1 mês...  
Se condenava todo dia por não ter ido lhe dizer adeus, e mais ainda por não ter lhe dito o mais importante de tudo, dito que ela amava ele mais do que qualquer um e qualquer coisa, que gostaria de cuidar dele pelo resto de sua vida e o quanto ela o admirava. Mas agora tudo que ela parecia poder fazer era cuidar de sua casa.

Tirou o gorro da cabeça, e o pôs perto da boca, tinha mesmo o cheiro dele. Tentava sorrir pensando nisso enquanto se levantava dali para ir embora.

**-Nani? –** A Kunoichi se espantou ao ver no chão bem ao lado da cama uma mancha vermelha de sangue, alguém havia deitado ali.

Milhares de possibilidades passaram pela cabeça de Hinata, mas só uma a fez se levantar e correr até a cozinha, onde esbarrou com um rosto muito familiar, que sorria para ela aquele sorriso inconfundível enquanto procurava rámen em um armário na cozinha.

**-Bom dia Hinata-chan! Dormiu bem?**

Hinata ficou paralizada por um bom tempo enquanto olhava para ele tentando adivinhar se aquilo era um genjutsu. Só depois de algum tempo ela começou a raciocinar, e sentiu as lágrimas descerem do seu rosto novamente, era ele, ele havia voltado, e nem toda a timidez do mundo pôde impedir Hinata de se jogar em cima de Naruto naquele momento

Nunca havia pensado que Hinata podia lhe dar um abraço como aquele, aquela garota de movimentos suaves e tímidos agora lhe envolvia com um desespero sem igual, como se tivesse esperado por ele todo esse tempo.

E havia esperado.

**-Naruto-kun eu eu...estou tão feliz, você voltou...go-men...invadi a sua casa...go-men por estar te abraçando assim...é que...eu eu...tive tanto medo de não poder mais te contar...não po-poder te contar que...contar que eu...**

**-Shhhh Hinata-chan... –** Sorriu Naruto, calmamente.-**Você não me precisa contar nada, eu demorei, mas entendi...**

Hinata corou violentamente, mas continuou a sorrir naquele instante, porque finalmente ele havia percebido, ou melhor, Hinata havia demonstrado, do jeito dela. E quando Naruto retribuiu o abraço que ela começou e lhe beijou tão calma e suavemente de um jeito que só poderia ser para ela, ela soube que finalmente tinha o que mais queria no mundo, um Naruto só seu.

**-Hinata-chan...tô todo quebrado...cuida de mim?** – Resmungou o garoto pouco depois de pararem de se beijar.

_E porque é que era tão bom para ela saber que agora ela pertencia a ele?_

**-Hai! –** Afirmou Hinata, com um sorriso e um rubor nada habitual.

_Porque agora mais do que nunca, Uzumaki Naruto jamais desistirá dela, esse é o jeito ninja que só ele tem._

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado '''...**

**Se quiserem me dar alguma dica, esporro ou kem sabe um elogio, fiquem a vontade de falar comigo, tenho msn, axo que aparece quando clicam naquele treco do meu nick neh? o.O**

Bem, eh isso até mais  



End file.
